Harry Potter à El Hazard
by Kuroro Lapieuvredudesert
Summary: à cause d'une potion ratée, Harry, Hermione, Rogue et Draco se retrouvent à El Hazard, pas de prises de tête, une petite parodie sympa qui se lit sans faim ou fin c'est comme vous voulez
1. jusqu'à la terre d'aventure

Harry Potter à El- Hazard  
  
Auteur : la pieuvre du désert alias kurapika  
  
Mail : lapieuvredudesert@yahoo.fr  
  
Disclamers : l'univers d'Harry Potter et celui de El -Hazard ne n'appartiennent pas.  
  
Remerciements :à Jibrielle qui a écrit Potter des étoiles . moi aussi je voulais faire un cross over entre 2 monde différent, El Hazard est un dessin animée japonais pour ceux qui connaissent un peu j'ai pris de la série et des oav et j'ai mélanger avec des personnages d'Harry Potter cela donne une parodie.  
  
Distribution :  
  
Makoto : Harry Potter  
  
Katsuhiko : Draco Malefoy  
  
Fujusawa : professeur Rogue  
  
Nanami : Hermione Granger  
  
Chapitre 1 : jusqu'à la terre d'aventure.  
  
Cours de potion avec Rogue  
  
Cette année Rogue leur avait donné une potion très difficile.  
  
_Vous êtes en 7 ème année maintenant, vous devriez pouvoir faire n'importe quelle potion, concentrez-vous ! dit Rogue.  
  
Mais Harry n'arrivait pas a se concentré, en effet Malefoy et Crabbe n'arrêtaient pas de ricaner dans son dos. Hermione elle qui était à côté d'Harry était tellement en colère qu'elle renversa le chaudron. Ce qui énerva Rogue.  
  
_Je vous est demandé de vous concentrez, ce n'est pourtant pas difficile, mlle Granger et Mr Potter vous serez en retenue ce soir.  
  
_Mais professeur c'est Malefoy qui.  
  
_Ah non ça suffit ! n'accusez pas les autres, Mr Malefoy se donne du mal pour réussir sa potion, la retenu est à 20h00 ce soir et je vous conseille de venir, vous aussi Potter.  
  
Retenu avec Rogue  
  
Harry et Hermione étaient en avance, Rogue lui était déjà en classe.  
  
_Assiez vous et recommencez votre potion, en silence.  
  
La potion était presque finie quand Malefoy arriva dans la classe, il profita que Rogue eu le dos tourné pour mettre quelque chose dans la potion.  
  
_Malefoy ! mais qu'a tu mis dit Harry.  
  
_Je t'aide un peu, tu es tellement nul Potter.  
  
La potion devenue bleue et commença à déborder du chaudron, puis elle coula le long et entra en contact avec la flamme et explosa.  
  
BOUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Quand Harry reprit connaissance, il n'était plus dans la salle de classe, ni même à Poudlard, il était dans une étrange forêt. Il avait peu d'arbres d'espèces inconnues, le ciel était bleu et il fessait chaud. Puis il entendit du bruit derrière un buisson, et un homme sorti, c'était Rogue.  
  
_Ah vous êtes là Potter ! c'est encore de votre faute !Mais où sommes nous et comment rentrer à Poudlard, attendons que quelqu'un passe pour lui demander.  
  
A ce moment une espèce de grand pingouin à crêtes rouges passa devant eux.  
  
_Professeur Rogue, dit Harry vous ne lui avez pas demandé. _Vous n'ont plus Potter, venez nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, allons par- là.  
  
Malefoy se réveilla à son tour, et lui aussi n'était plus dans la classe, ni à Poudlard, il était dans une étrange forêt, très sombre et humide, il fut rapidement encerclé par des insectes géants, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.  
  
_Ah ! restez où vous êtes, ne me touchez pas, dit Draco.  
  
A sa grande surprise les insectes s'arrêtèrent.  
  
_Attendez vous avez compris ce que je viens de dire ?  
  
Les insectes confirmèrent d'un signe de tête, et lui fit signe de les suivre.  
  
Pendant que Malefoy faisait connaissance avec ses nouveaux amis, Hermione fut la dernière à se réveillée.  
  
_Mais où suis-je ? Dit-elle  
  
Elle n'ont plus n'était plus dans la salle, ni à Poudlard mais dans un désert aride, où il n'y avait que des dunes.  
  
_Comment vais-je survivre dans ce monde austère ?  
  
Puis elle commença à marcher, elle parvit très vite à une oasis, mais n'ayant aucun argent local, elle du travailler comme serveuse.  
  
Harry et Rogue arrivèrent au pied d'un immense palais ( du genre mille et une nuits). Ils furent rejoints par une splendide jeune fille uniquement vêtue de voile.  
  
_Aidez-moi je vous en supplie dit-elle avant de tomber dans les pommes.  
  
_Professeur Rogue, dit Harry qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
_Potter ! çà ce n'est pas de votre âge, un rien vous existe.  
  
_Mais professeur, je ne parle pas de ça, dit-il mais des drôles de bestioles qui arrivent en courant.  
  
Rogue se retourna et vit une vingtaine de grands insectes, avec un air féroce.  
  
_Les sales bêtes, dit Rogue  
  
Puis il sorti sa baguette magique, mais rien ne se passa, énervait il commença à l'agiter dans tout les sens, elle se transforma en un grand tube jaune et rouge sur lequel était inscrit « Baygon jaune pour insectes volant », en appuyant sur le bouton jaune une fumée en sorti. Les gros insectes surpris par cette attaque s'enfuir dans la direction opposée.  
  
ENCORE UNE VICTOIRE DE CANARD.  
  
_Oh ! l'auteur moi c'est Rogue pas canard, un peu de respect, je suis professeur dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie quand même.  
  
_Désolée, alors une victoire pour Rogue.  
  
A ce moment la jeune fille reprit connaissance, et se jeta dans les bras d'Harry.  
  
_Fatora, tu exagère tu es parti il y a deux semaines, tu aurais pu nous donner de tes nouvelles.  
  
_Mais je ne m'appelle pas Fatora, mais Harry Potter.  
  
La jeune fille le regarda incrédule, et était très déçue.  
  
_Excusez-moi dit-elle, je vous est prie pour quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Harry était très déçu, c'est la première personne qu'il croissait et qui restait indifférente à son égard, il ne devait pas le connaître dans ce monde. Rogue lui était content d'être dans un monde où Harry Potter n'était pas une célébrité.  
  
_Je suis la princesse Rune Vénus, donc vous c'est Harry Potter et vous ?  
  
_Rogue, professeur Rogue, dit Rogue ( ça y est il s'y croit, il se prend pour James Bond, le pauvre)  
  
_Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée la vie Professeur Rogue.  
  
_Vous pouvez peut-être nous dire où nous nous trouvons.  
  
_Bien sûr, vous êtes à Roshtaria à la capitale de El-Hazard.  
  
_Bien, mais ça ne nous aides pas beaucoup, comment allons nous rentrer à Poudlard.  
  
_Poud quoi ?, le mieux se serais que vous veniez avec moi, le docteur Schtalembaum sera répondre mieux que moi à toutes vos questions.  
  
De son côté Malefoy fut conduit dans une grotte, où se trouvaient des milliers d'insectes, il appris que c'étaient des Bugroms. Arrivait dans la salle principale, il vit une femme très belle mais habillée bizarrement et avec des cheveux rose.  
  
_Je suis la reine Deeva, tu es celui qui nous aidera à remporter la victoire sur nos ennemis d'El-Hazard lui demanda t-elle.  
  
_Hein ?  
  
_Je te demande si c'est toi qui vas nous guider contre nos ennemis ?  
  
_Pourquoi, c'est des moldus, des sang de bourbes ?  
  
Putain ça va pas être facile de travailler avec ce con, pensa t-elle, l'auteur est trop cruelle avec moi en m'obligeant de travailler avec lui.  
  
_Oui, c'est ça.  
  
_Mais il fallait le dire plutôt, bien sure que c'est moi, je vais vous aider, je suis Draco Malefoy et brave Bugroms je vais vous aider. Ah !Ah ! Ah !Ah !  
  
Hermione, devait faire le service, la vaisselle, la cuisine, le ménage, un vrai travail d'elfe de maison.  
  
_Quand j'aurais assez économisée je pourrais partir de ce monde étrange, quel sale type ce Malefoy, s'il n'avait pas mis n'importe quoi dans la potion, je serais encore à poudlard, et pendant que je travail Harry et Ron doivent se la couler douce dit elle en colère.  
  
Puis elle cassa une nouvelle assiette.  
  
_Tu ne peux pas faire attention, mais tu as deux mains gauches, ce seras retirer de ta paye lui dit en colère son patron.  
  
_Excusez-moi, monsieur, dit-elle en pleure.  
  
_A la prochaine assiette cassée tu prends la porte. _Oui monsieur.  
  
Mais la malchance s'acharna sur Hermione, et surtout l'auteur, et elle cassa une nouvelle assiette.  
  
De leur côté Harry et Rogue furent conduit chez un vieux monsieur, avec une longue barbe blanche.  
  
_Je vous présente Mr Schtalembaum c'est le doyen de l'Académie royale, dit la princesse.  
  
Rogue lui expliqua tout, la potion, l'explosion, la baguette qui était transformée, en espérant que le vieux monsieur sosie de Dumbledore pourrait les aider à rentrer dans leur monde d'origine ( c'est beau de rêver)  
  
_Non, je ne peux pas vous aider, dit-il, mais je peux vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous avez fait un voyage inter- dimensionnel, ce qui vous à amener à El Hazard, donc pour retourner dans votre monde, vous devez refaire la même potion.  
  
_Cela sera facile, si Potter veut bien me dire ce qu'il a mit dans sa potion.  
  
_Mais j'ai rien mis, professeur, c'est Malefoy qui a mit quelque chose.  
  
_Vous allez arrêtait de mentir, Mr Malefoy n'était pas présent lors de votre punition, c'est un bon élève lui.  
  
_Mais.  
  
_Il n'y a pas de mais, et si vous voulez rentrer dans notre monde, vous aurez intérêt à vous souvenir de ce que vous avait fait. 


	2. jusqu'aux combats ardents

Chapitre 2 : jusqu'au combat ardent.  
  
Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Harry et Rogue étaient à El-Hazard, et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter Rogue. Ce dernier avait décidé de le faire réviser mais Harry préférait ne rien faire.  
  
_Potter ! je vous retrouve enfin ,encore à ne rien faire au lieu de révisez, vous avez vos ASPIC à la fin de l'année, venez avec moi.  
  
Mais ils furent interrompus par un messager, le docteur Schtalembaum les avait convoqués.  
  
_J'ai fait des recherches, seuls les prêtresses du mont Muldone peuvent vous aider à rentrer, elles sont trois, vous devez aller les chercher dans leurs temples respectifs. La première est Sheila-Sheila, c'est la prêtresse du feu.  
  
Sur le chemin Harry eu soudainement faim et Rogue aussi, c'était sûrement l'odeur de bonne nourriture qui les avaient mis en appétit. Guidé par leur estomac, ils arrivèrent dans un petit restaurant, ils s'installèrent à une table vide, là ils entendirent une voix familière.  
  
_Harrry ! Professeur Rogue.  
  
Ils se retournèrent c'était Hermione.  
  
Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Harry.  
  
_Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me suis sentie seule, j'ai été obligée de travailler comme serveuse.  
  
_Mlle Granger vous tomber bien, vous allez pouvoir nous dire ce Potter à mit dans sa potion, comme ça nous pourrions rentrer chez nous.  
  
_Mais professeur, Harry n'a rien mit, c'est Mr Malefoy qui a mit quelque chose dans la potion pendant que vous aviez le dos tourner.  
  
_C'est facile d'accuser les absents, bon, assiez vous, nous avons de la route, nous devons chercher des prêtresses afin qu'elle nous ramène dans notre monde.  
  
Après avoir bien mangeaient, Harry, Hermione et Rogue repartirent à la recherche de Sheila-Sheila, Hermione du démissionner de son travail de serveuse. A peine étaient-ils partis, qu'ils furent attaquer par les bugroms, les insectes géants, mais ils étaient différents, plus organisés.  
  
_Allez plus vite !Bande de tire au flancs ! !  
  
Harry et Hermione, reconnurent tout de suite la voix, qui leur n'était pas étrangère, Draco Malefoy.  
  
_Potter, Granger ! beau temps n'est ce pas ?  
  
_Malefoy ! dit Harry très en colère, qu'est ce que tu as mis dans MA POTION ? par ta faute on se retrouve coincer dans ce monde.  
  
_Mais moi aussi, je suis coincé.  
  
_Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, après tout c'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui as saboté ma potion.  
  
_Tu ne vas pas te plaire, je t'ai offert deux semaines de vacances, tu as bonne mine, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Granger, que lui as tu fais ?  
  
_Des vacances ? dit Hermione, j'ai du travailler comme serveuse dit Hermione.  
  
_Ah !Ah ! c'est trop drôle, Granger faire le travail d'un simple elfe de maison, tu pourras venir à la maison remplacer Dobby quand tu veux Ah ! Ah ! Ah !  
  
Mais il s'arrêta de rire quand il vit le professeur Rogue.  
  
_Mr Malefoy ! ainsi vous étiez bien avec nous dans les cachots, qu'avez vous fait ?  
  
_Rien professeur, j'ai juste voulu aider Potter à finir sa potion plus vite, alors j'ai mis les ingrédients qu'il avait oublié mais j'ai du me tromper et en mettre un mauvais.  
  
_Cinquante points de moins à Gryffondor ! hurla Rogue.  
  
Mais professeur c'est Malefoy qu'il faut punir, dit Harry, c'est à sa maison qu'il faudrait retirer des points.  
  
_Excusez-moi, l'habitude dit Rogue, bon moins 50 points à Serpentard ( il a eu du mal à le dire !), bon maintenant venez avec nous, je dois vous ramener au collège.  
  
_Pas envie, dit Malefoy je m'amuse trop bien avec mes nouveaux amis.  
  
_Quand vous ne les aurez plus vous ferez moins le malin, dit Rogue.  
  
Sur ce il sorti sa baguette, qui de nouveau se transforma en ce tube jaune et rouge, mais la contrairement à la première fois rien ne se passa.  
  
_BIP ! !BIP ! !BIP ! ! la correction n'interdit de retranscrire ce que dit Rogue en ce moment, pendant l'attente un peu de pub, lisez mon autre fic, coup de foudre à Poudlard, c'est fini, merci d'avoir patienté !  
  
Ils furent sauvé in extremis par une jeune fille à la peau mate, aux cheveux rouges, et qui avait le pouvoir de manipuler le feu. Les bugroms et leur chef de pacotille( j'ai dis de pacotille ? une erreur de frappe sûrement) durent s'en aller et partirent dans la direction opposée.  
  
ENCORE UNE VICTOIRE DE.  
  
_STOP ! l'auteur si tu dis canard, tu iras faire un méchoui avec tes couilles sur Hollywood Boulevard, bien que tu sois une fille !  
  
_Sheila-Sheila ! (qu'elle fichu caractère elle a)  
  
_Princesse Fatora !vous auriez pu me prévenir de votre visite, mais depuis quand vous portez des lunettes ?  
  
_Mais je ne suis pas une fille mais un garçon, dit Harry.  
  
Rogue alla remercier la jeune fille.  
  
_Merci Mlle de nous avoir sauvé dit-il, vous pouvez peut-être nous dire où se trouve la prêtresse du feu Sheila-Sheila ?  
  
_Mais, c'est moi, qui êtes vous ?  
  
_Je suis le professeur Rogue, et voici Mlle Granger et Mr Potter.  
  
_Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance Mr Rogue, mais que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? puis elle s'adressa à Harry je suis désolée mais vous ressembler tellement à la princesse Fatora.  
  
_C'est le docteur Schtalembaum qui nous a envoyé, il nous a dit que vous pourriez nous aider.  
  
_Venez dans mon temple, nous y serons mieux pour parler.  
  
Pendant que Rogue expliqua en détail leur aventure à Sheila-Sheila, Hermione avait trouvée refuge dans la bibliothèque et lisait tous les livres qu'elle trouvait.  
  
_Hermione arrête de lire et viens jouer avec moi, dit Harry.  
  
_Mais Harry tu te rends compte que ça fait deux semaines que nous sommes dans ce monde. Aurait tu oublié que l'on doit passer nos ASPIC à la fin de l'année, tu dois toi aussi réviser.  
  
_J'ai pas envie, je préfère jouer.  
  
_Le professeur Rogue ne t'a pas fait réviser ?  
  
_Il a bien essayé, mais je me suis caché.  
  
_Harry ! tu me fais honte, prends ce livre et lis en silence.  
  
Harry fut bien obliger de lire son livre.  
  
Quand Rogue arriva dans la bibliothèque, il fut très surpris de voir Harry réviser.  
  
_Au moins la présence de Mlle Granger vous est bénéfique Mr Potter. Mlle  
  
Sheila-Sheila m'a donné quelques ingrédients qui me permettras de faire la potion. Nous allons rester quelques jours ici afin de nous reposer, et réviser. Puis nous repartirons à la recherche de la seconde prêtresse. Il se fait tard allez-vous coucher.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry et Hermione allèrent remercier Sheila-Sheila de son hospitalité. Cette dernière avait sympathisé avec les jeunes adolescents, surtout Harry, ils restaient souvent ensembles, pour discuter. Hermione était jalouse de la relation qu'Harry avait avec Sheila-Sheila. Rogue renonça temporairement à les faire réviser, ce qui choqua Hermione, mais qui ravis Harry qui pouvait rester plus longtemps avec sa nouvelle amie.  
  
Le temps passa vite, il fut temps de repartir.  
  
_Merci, Mlle Sheila-Sheila de votre accueil, nous ne pouvons rester plus longtemps dit Rogue.  
  
Harry, Hermione et Rogue s'en allèrent donc à la recherche de la prêtresse de l'eau, Miz Misthal. 


	3. jusqu'au palais aquatique

Chapitre 3 : jusqu'au palais aquatique.  
  
Cela faisait deux jours qu'Harry, Hermione et Rogue marchaient, il faut se rendre à l'évidence ils sont perdus. A cause d'une pluie très abondante, ils durent chercher un refuge, ils se retrouvèrent dans une grotte. Hermione tomba malade, ils furent donc bloquer dans la grotte. Pendant que Rogue essaya de fabriquer une potion pour guérir Hermione, Harry alla chercher de l'eau.  
  
Prés du point d'eau, Harry entendu un animal pleurer. En se rapprochant il s'aperçu que c'était un gros chat, il avait une patte dans un piége et se débattait.  
  
_N'aie pas peur petit chat, dit il je ne te veux aucun mal.  
  
Mais l'animal cracha quand il vit Harry s'approcher. Ce dernier alla délivrer cette pauvre bête de son piége. Etant trop faible pour bouger, l'animal se laissa faire. Harry lava la plaie du chat, et lui fit un pansement. Puis il retourna dans la caverne.  
  
Hermione était réveillée et sembler aller mieux, la potion avait fait son effet.  
  
_Potter, mais où avait vous trouver ce chat ?  
  
_Il était pris dans un piége, je ne pouvais pas le laisser à son sort.  
  
_Qu'il est mignon, dit Hermione, viens petite bête.  
  
La chat alla en boitant prés d'Hermione et se frotta contre elle.  
  
_On ne peut pas le garder, dit Rogue.  
  
_Si vous plait, dirent ensemble Hermione et Harry.  
  
_Bon d'accord, mais sachez bien qu'il devra rester dans ce monde. On va encore rester une nuit ici, et on repart demain, alors je vous conseille d'aller dormir, je vais veiller.  
  
_Ce ne seras pas nécessaire, c'est mon travail.  
  
_Qui a parlé ?  
  
_Moi ! C'était le chat.  
  
_Hein ! le chat parle ?  
  
_D'abord je ne suis pas un chat, je suis une armure vivante, je m'appelle Hourra, et mon rôle et de protége mon maître à qui je dois la vie.  
  
Rogue décida d'aller se coucher, il devait être très fatigué, il avait des hallucinations, il parlait avec un chat.  
  
Après une nuit de sommeil, Harry, Hermione, Rogue et Hourra repartirent. Le soleil était de retour, mais ils étaient toujours perdus.  
  
_Mais où habite cette Miz Mishtal ? dit Rogue.  
  
_Moi, je sais, dit hourra, c'est juste à côté.  
  
Grâce au conseille d'Hourra, Harry, Hermione et Rogue arrivèrent au palais de l'eau.  
  
Arrivait devant la porte du temple, Rogue frappa à la porte. Une femme d'âge mûre, avec les cheveux mauves ouvrir la porte, elle était d'ailleurs de très mauvaise humeur.  
  
_C'est pourquoi ? dit elle méchamment, si c'est pour me vendre quelque chose, c'est mon ! ici c'est un temple, je travail moi.  
  
_Mlle dit Rogue, notre visite est très sérieuse, c'est le docteur Schtalembaum qui nous envoie.  
  
_Ah ! mais qui êtes vous ?  
  
_Je suis le professeur Rogue, et voici Mlle Granger et Mr Potter.  
  
Le visage de la femme s'illumina, et elle souriait.  
  
_Enchantée, dit elle joyeusement, je suis Miz Misthal, je suis la prêtresse de l'eau, soyez les bienvenus.  
  
Puis elle prit Rogue par la main, et le fît entrer de force.  
  
_Alors vous êtes professeur, dit elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
  
_Oui c'est ça confirma Rogue rouge de confusion.  
  
« Youpi, c'est un bon parti, il est fonctionnaire, il n'est pas très beau, mais c'est pas grave »  
  
Face à un tel enthousiasme Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Miz Misthal avait bien donnait à Rogue les ingrédients qu'il lui manquait, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser repartir. Pour une fois qu'elle avait un homme à sa disposition, elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Elle avait même demandait à Harry et Hermione, si le professeur était marié, et quand ils lui avaient répondit que non, elle repartie en rigolant.  
  
Depuis les portes du temple étaient bien fermées, et plus personnes ne pouvaient sortir. Pour s'occuper Rogue donna quelques cours à Harry et Hermione.  
  
_Mais pourquoi nous retient elle prisonnier ? demande Rogue.  
  
_Professeur, dit Hermione, je crois s'avoir.  
  
_Ah ! bon et bien dites toujours Melle Granger.  
  
_Elle vous aime, vous lui avez tapé dans l'?il.  
  
_Comment, dit Rogue qui rougissait, vous êtes sure de ce que vous dites ?  
  
_Absolument !  
  
_Mais pourquoi avec moi ?  
  
_C'est évident professeur, elle à déjà 30 ans, toutes ses amies sont déjà mariées, de plus elle vit seule ici, alors quand elle a reçoit de la visite.  
  
_Elle s'est mise en tête de m'épouser, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, nous devons rentrer à Poudlard, cette nuit nous allons tenter une évasion.  
  
Au milieu de la nuit, Harry, Hermione et Rogue étaient devant la porte d'entrée, et aussi de sorti accessoirement.  
  
_Alohomora ! dit Hermione  
  
Mais rien ne se passa.  
  
_Flûte ! j'avais oublié que nos pouvoirs ne marchent pas dans ce monde.  
  
_Qu'allons nous faire dit Harry ?  
  
_Bon, on va s'évader à la façon moldu dit Hermione.  
  
_C'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment font les moldus demanda Rogue.  
  
_En creusant un tunnel, dit Hermione, j'ai vu des pelles dans un hangar.  
  
Donc à la façon moldu, Harry, Hermione et Rogue commencèrent à creuser un tunnel, Hourra lui dormait à côté du sommeil du juste. Mais ne s'invente pas moldu qui veut, et au matin, le tunnel était loin d'être fini.  
  
Hermione fatiguée s'arrêta de creuser, elle était même la seule a encore creusait, car Harry et Rogue avaient déjà renoncé.  
  
_C'est affreux on ne pourra jamais sortir d'ici dit elle en pleure.  
  
Ce qui réveilla Hourra.  
  
_Sortir ? dit il suis moi.  
  
Alors Hermione alla réveille Harry et Rogue, et ensemble ils suivèrent le chat.  
  
Ils les emmena derrière le temple, où se trouvait une porte cachée, et elle n'était pas fermée. Sans demander leur reste, ils partirent en courant.  
  
A son réveille, Miz Misthal se retrouva de nouveau seule dans son temple.  
  
_Pourquoi la vie est tel si cruelle avec moi, pour une fois que j'avais un homme à ma disposition, je ne veux pas mourir vieille fille. 


	4. jusqu'aux cieux des vents

Chapitre 4 jusqu'au cieux des vents.  
  
Avec son armée de Bugroms, Malefoy remportait victoire sur victoire, mais il n'avait toujours pas digérer sa défaite face à cette fille. La reine Deeva était très contente d'avoir un allié si précieux.( Hum !hum ! je crois que quelqu'un me doit des excuses, l'auteur).  
  
_Je te décors de la médaille d'honneur, dit elle à Malefoy.  
  
_Ah !Ah ! Ah !Ah ! Ah !Ah ! Ah !Ah ! Ah !Ah ! Ah !Ah ! Ah !Ah !( mais arrête de rire bêtement) je suis le plus fort.  
  
Bien sur il était content, mais il voulait battre son ennemi Harry Potter, avant que Rogue ne trouve le moyen de rentrer dans leur monde.  
  
_Reine Deeva, pour nous assurer une victoire écrasante, ne connaîtriez vous pas une arme infaible ?  
  
_Oui euh, non, c'est trop dangereux, nous ne pouvons pas.  
  
_Dangereux, mais si c'est pour remporter une victoire, dites-moi de quoi il s'agit.  
  
_Il s'agit du démon Ifurita la grande.  
  
_Un démon !Mais c'est super allons la chercher, où est-elle ?  
  
_Sur l'île cachée.  
  
_Oui, est où cette île ?  
  
_Cachée.  
  
Harry, Hermione et Rogue étaient à la recherche de la dernière prêtresse, celle de l'air Afra Mann. Mais cette fois-ci, ils bénéficiaient du meilleur guide possible, Hourra qui connaissait bien la région, et à midi ils étaient déjà devant le temple.  
  
Là une jeune fille de 15ans, très petite, aux cheveux bleus, je jeta sur Harry, qui tomba.  
  
_Fatora ! ma chérie tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué.  
  
Puis elle commença à tripoter le pauvre Harry partout.  
  
Rogue alla délivrer Harry des mains de la harpie en manque.  
  
_Mais ça suffit maintenant ! dit-il, il s'agit d'Harry Potter arrêter de l'appeler Fatora.  
  
Ils furent rejoints par une grande jeune fille brune.  
  
_Arielle ! tu es vraiment intenable, dit elle.  
  
_Mlle ,dit Rogue à la nouvelle venue, nous sommes à la recherche de la prêtresse de l'air Afra Mann.  
  
_C'est moi, que puis-je pour vous ?  
  
_Je suis le professeur Rogue, et voici Mlle Granger et Mr Potter, c'est le docteur Schtalembaum qui nous a envoyés à vous afin de nous aider.  
  
Rogue expliqua pour la 3eme fois tout depuis le début. Il obtena les derniers ingrédients, il ne manquer que le produit mystère que Malefoy avait mis dans la potion.  
  
Malefoy qui grâce à ses nombreux espions, apprit que son pire ennemi était dans les montagnes oranges. A l'aide de ses deux meilleurs éléments, il partit tendre un piége à Harry Potter.  
  
Arrivait sur place, Malefoy demanda aux Bugroms de creusaient un trou et de le reboucher à l'aide de feuilles.  
  
_Ainsi quand ils repartiront, ils tomberont dans le trou ! Ah !Ah !  
  
Soudainement l'un des Bugrom eu un éclair de lucidité.  
  
_C'est pour ça que l'on a creusaient dit-il.  
  
_Hein ! ! c'est pas possible que tu es con ! je vais vous donner des leçons de méchanceté, vous en avez besoin. Toi à partir de maintenant je vais t'appeler Crabbe t'es aussi con que lui, et toi dit-il à celui qui n'avait pas réagit tu seras Goyle. Cachons nous et attendons qu'ils passent.  
  
Pendant dans ce temps, dans le temple de la prêtresse du vent, Harry, Hermione, Rogue et Hourra allèrent prendre congé.  
  
_Nous vous remercions Mlle Afra Mann, il est temps de retourner au palais, dit Rogue.  
  
_Mais à pieds cela vous prendras une semaine, comme je dois ramener Arielle au palais demain, je vous y emmènerais aussi, avec mon vaisseau cela ne prendra que six heures.  
  
Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Harry, Hermione, Rogue, Hourra, Arielle furent reconduit au palais par Afra Mann sur son vaisseau volant. Et pendant qu'à l'arrière Harry, Hermione, Arielle jouaient avec Hourra, Rogue parlait avec Afra Mann.  
  
_C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part de nous raccompagner.  
  
_je vous en prie dit-elle, je devais aller au palais pour ramener Arielle. Votre présence lui a fait du bien, depuis que la princesse Fatora à disparu, Arielle n'est plus la même, au moins maintenant elle semble moins inquiète.  
  
Malefoy lui était encore à côté de son piége avec Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
_Mais, enfin, ils vont passer quand ? j'ai froid.  
  
A ce moment, il vit le vaisseau lui passer au dessus de la tête.  
  
_Quoi ! ils sont repartis en vaisseau ? Pourquoi t'est pas reparti à pieds Potter, tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, je vais me venger. Oui Crabbe ! je sais qu'il ne peut pas m'entendre. T'es vraiment con.  
  
Mais Malefoy ne put finir sa phrase, il fît interrompu par un mal de ventre, passer une nuit dehors dans le froid lui à donner la diahrée, petite nature. Il parti à la recherche du derrière d'un arbre, mais eu il du mal à le trouver. (c'est pourtant simple, c'est là où il y a le papier hygiénique)  
  
A peine étaient-ils arrivés au palais, qu'Harry, Hermione ect. furent conduit chez la princesse.  
  
_Je suis contente que votre voyage se soit bien passer. Je suis désolée mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide, je viens d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. La reine des Bugroms Deeva, vient d'envoyer un émissaire sur l'île cachée, dans le but de réveillé le démon Ifurita. _Les Bugroms dit Rogue ?  
  
_Ce sont les horribles grands insectes, qui vont ont attaqués prés de mon temple dit Sheila-Sheila.  
  
_alors l'émissaire, c'est Malefoy, dit Hermione.  
  
_Ce que je vous demande, reprit la princesse, c'est de vous rendre sur l'île cachée, afin de mettre en échec ce plan, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si Ifurita était de nouveau réveillée.  
  
_Nous ne pouvons refuser, dit Rogue, de plus celui qui vous pose problèmes est un élève de ma maison. Quand partons-nous ?  
  
Dés maintenant, dit Afra Mann, nous repartons avec mon vaisseau.  
  
_Oui, mais c'est moi qui commande l'expédition, dit Sheila-Sheila.  
  
Mis Mistal sauta au cou de Rogue.  
  
_Je vous retrouve enfin, dit elle très heureuse.  
  
_Bon, allons-y, dit Sheila-Sheila.  
  
Mais elle fit arrête pas Arielle, qui la regardait avec envie.  
  
_Bonjour Arielle, dit elle, toi tu reste ici au palais avec la princesse. C'est trop dangereux.  
  
_Mais je n'ennuie sans Fatora.  
  
_J'ai compris, si tu ne peux pas être avec celui que tu aime, aime celui avec qui tu es. Non tu reste ici.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Rogue, Hourra et les trois prêtresses, partirent arrêter le plus grand fou de El Hazard, Draco Malefoy. 


	5. jusqu'au plus beau des démons Ifurita

Chapitre 5 : jusqu'au plus beau des démons Ifurita.  
  
Sur le vaisseau d'Afra Mann, les prêtresses semblaient soucieuses.  
  
_Comment les Bugroms ont fait pour connaître l'emplacement de l'île cachée, nous sommes les seules à connaître sa position exacte, dit Afra Mann.  
  
Arrivaient sur place, l'île était déserte, aucune trace de l'ennemie. Puis ils entendirent un rire sournois. Un bateau se trouvait derrière, sur lequel il y avait les Bugroms et Malefoy.  
  
_AH !AH !AH ! Qu'ils sont bêtes, il a fallut que je fasse courir le bruit que j'étais sur l'île cachée, pour que vous y alliez comme des abruties.  
  
Puis avec son bateau, Malefoy les dépassa, il fit accoster ses troupes puis ils partirent en courant.  
  
_Mon Dieu !qu'avons nous fait, dit Miz Misthal, il nous a eu comme des débutantes.  
  
_Il est temps que je reprenne les opérations en main, dit Sheila-Sheila. On va se séparer, je reste avec Harry et Hourra, Miz Misthal toi avec Rogue, et enfin Afra Mann avec Hermione.  
  
_Pourquoi c'est toi qui commande ? demanda Afra Mann.  
  
_Parce que je suis la plus forte, reprit Sheila-Sheila.  
  
_Dit plutôt que l'auteur à peur de toi. (même pas vrai, quoi que.)  
  
Donc les 3 groupes se séparèrent.  
  
Harry, Hourra et Sheila-Sheila, partirent à pieds. Rogue, Miz Misthal avec un fleuve souterrain. Hermione et Afra Mann pas les airs.  
  
Harry, Hourra et Sheila-Sheila, furent les premiers a arrivaient devant la porte de la forteresse où se trouvait les corps d'Ifurita, mais la porte était déjà ouverte.  
  
La forteresse était un vrai labyrinthe, et ils s'y perdirent.  
  
De leur côté, Rogue et Miz Misthal, grâce à l'eau arrivèrent sous les fondations du château, là il subirent une nouvelle attaque de bugroms.  
  
_Encore c'est sales bêtes, dit rogue.  
  
Mais cette fois ci sa baguette transformer en Baygon fonctionnas.  
  
ENCORE UNE VICTOIRE DE CAN.ROGUE !(Ouf! j'ai eu chaud)  
  
_Que vous êtes fort, dit Miz Misthal, je vous aime de plus en plus.  
  
_Bon, allons y nous devons arrêter l'un de mes élèves, dit Rogue très confus.  
  
Hermione et Afra Mann, arrivèrent sur le toit, du ciel elles avaient eu une bonne vision, et le château était envahi de Bugroms.  
  
Dans la salle du trône, régnait un silence mortel. Ifurita le démon y était enfermée depuis fort longtemps. Mais la venue des Bugroms, allait vite casser cette paix qui était là depuis des millénaires.  
  
Harry, Hourra et Sheila-Sheila, furent les premiers à entrée dans la salle. Harry fut frappé par la beauté de la jeune fille qui semblé dormir. Elle était grande, mince, elle avait les cheveux d'un bleu très clair, le teint pâle. A ses côtés, il y avait une grande clé dont une des extrémités était une grosse boulle bleue avec une faux.  
  
Quand Harry touche la clé, la jeune fille se leva puis ouvrit les yeux, il était d'un gris très intense, et bien qu'elle est les yeux ouverts, elle ne semblait pas réveillée.  
  
C'est à ce moment que Malefoy ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent.  
  
_Non, Potter ! tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de conquérir ce monde, elle est pour moi, dit il.  
  
Puis il alla arracher la clé des mains d'Harry.  
  
Rogue et Miz Misthal arrivèrent à ce moment.  
  
_Mr Malefoy, dit Rogue, maintenant vous allez arrêter vos bêtises, vous allez revenir avec nous, puis n'indiquez ce que vous avez mis dans la potion de Potter, afin que l'on puisse retourner dans notre monde. _Non ! Grâce à ce démon ifurita, je pourrais conquérir ce monde, je serai le nouveau souverain d'El-Hazard.  
  
A ce moment Hermione et Afra Mann entrèrent.  
  
_Je vois que tout le monde est là ! Bien, c'est le moment de tester ma nouvelle recrue. Ifurita débarrasse moi d'eux.  
  
La jeune fille se réveilla.  
  
_Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, dit Harry.  
  
_J'obéis à celui qui détient la clé, dit elle froidement.  
  
_Justement, c'est moi, dit Malefoy, alors tu obéis.  
  
Sur ceux, elle se dirigea vers Malefoy, et tendant la main.  
  
_La clé !  
  
_NON, c'est la mienne.  
  
Mais Malefoy ne fessait pas peur à Ifurita, qui lui arracha des mains, puis elle se tourna vers Harry.  
  
De la clé, qui était tenu horizontalement, sorti un rayon de lumière, il était dirigé vers Harry. Il fut sauvé par l'intervention de hourra.  
  
Quand ifurita voulu de nouveau tiré, Harry avait attrapé la clé avec une main. Pendant ce contact la jeune fille parue comme figée, et les quelques secondes parurent très longue.  
  
Soudainement, ifurita recula, et pausa sa clé au sol.  
  
_Mais tu vas m'obéir, je t'ai dit t'attaquer, tu es sourde ! Hurla Malefoy.  
  
_Ne l'écoutez pas, dit Harry ! Vous ne lui appartenait pas.  
  
_Potter, Ifurita est mon démon, va voir plus loin s'il en a pas d'autre.  
  
Mais Ifurita ne fit aucun signe d'attaque.  
  
Harry alla voir Hourra, mais il n'était pas blessé, il allait bien.  
  
_Merci Hourra, dit Harry.  
  
_Je n'ai fais que mon travail, je protége mon maître, répond Hourra très naturellement.  
  
Malefoy maintenant se trouvait dans une position peu enviable, il était encerclé d'Harry, Hermione, Rogue, les trois prêtresses, et son démon qui ne pouvait plus bouger.  
  
Pris de panique, il monta sur le dos de Crabbe.  
  
_On s'en va, dit il, et toi Goylle prend Ifurita, elle peut encore servir. On se reverra Potter.  
  
La mission que la princesse leur avait confiée avait été un fiasco.  
  
_Ca ne sert plus à rien de rester ici, rentrons au palais, dit Afra Mann.  
  
_C'est à moi de dire ça, répliqua Sheila-Sheila.  
  
A la nouvelle de leur échec la princesse fut abattue.  
  
Rogue, très contrarié, de la conduite de son serpentard préfère, renonça à faire réviser ses élèves et leurs avaient laissé quartier libre. Harry, restaient des heures seuls avec Hourra.  
  
Sheila-Sheila avec Hermione l'espionnèrent, car elle était toutes les deux éprisse d'Harry.  
  
_Ifurita !dit Harry dans un soupir.  
  
_Quoi ! dit Hermione, il préfère ce démon à moi.  
  
_Je suis trahie, dit Sheila-Sheila avant de repartir en courant.  
  
Elle croisa Arielle.  
  
_ Sheila-Sheila, vous faites votre jogging, qu'elle bonne idée, je vous accompagne, mais courrez moins vite.  
  
La pauvre Arielle avec ses petites jambes, elle fut rapidement distancée.  
  
_Si j'étais de nature méfiante, je penserais qu'elle m'évite. Malefoy dans son repère n'était pas très content de sa nouvelle recrue.  
  
_ Tes pièces sont arrivées à expérition et on ne m'a pas prévenu, je dois te remonter souvent ? dit il en la remonta avec la clé, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jouet mécanique.  
  
_Une seule fois par jour, lui répondit elle méchamment, je suis restais trop longtemps en sommeil.  
  
Puis elle se retourna, et arracha la clé des mains de Malefoy.  
  
_Bon, maintenant que tu as fait le plein, va tuer ce Potter.  
  
_Non, j'ai pas envie.  
  
_Je suis ton maître tu dois m'obéir ! ! ! !  
  
_PAS AUJOURD'HUI. 


	6. jusqu'à l'oeil de Dieu

Chapitre 6 : jusqu'à l'?il de Dieu.  
  
Grâce à Ifurita, Malefoy remportait de grande victoire, et le royaume de Rostharia était menacé. Les grands dirigeants poussèrent la princesse à activer l'?il de Dieu. Il s'agit d'une arme de guerre très puissante, la seule à rivaliser avec Ifurita. Le problème est que pour l'activer, il faut la présence des deux princesses, or l'un d'elle Fatora était toujours portée disparue.  
  
Harry, Hermione et Rogue furent convoqués par la princesse Rune.  
  
_Je suis désolée, dit elle, mais la situation est critique, mes conseillers me pousse à utiliser l'?il de Dieu, pour cela j'ai besoin de votre aide.  
  
_C'est quoi l'?il de Dieu ? demande Rogue.  
  
_C'est notre arme la plus puissante, il s'agit d'un satellite qui a la forme d'un ?il. Seul cette arme peut mettre Ifurita en recule, sans cela les bugroms vont nous envahir  
  
_En quoi pouvons nous vous aider ?  
  
_Pour activer cette arme, la présence des deux princesses est nécessaire. Mais Fatora est introuvable, alors, ce que je souhaiterais, c'est que Mr Potter se fasse passer pour Fatora. Si nos ennemis pensent que l'?il de Dieu est activé, ils se calmeront peut-être.  
  
_Oui, mais elle ne le sera pas, dit Hermione.  
  
_Le principale est que la reine Deeva, le croie. Je vous en supplie Mr Potter.  
  
Harry hésita, il n'avait pas envie de s'habillé comme une fille, mais il avait une dette envers la princesse, il finit par accepter.  
  
La transformation d'Harry en Fatora fut longue et difficile, il eu une perruque, du maquillage, et les habits officiels de la famille royale.  
  
_Tu es vraiment ravissante, lui dit la princesse Rune, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de rester à mes côtés, évite de parler. Si tous se passent bien dés ce soir, tout deviendra normal.  
  
_Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont me prendre pour votre s?ur ?  
  
_J'en suis sûre, nous t'avons tous prise pour elle.  
  
Harry était e plus en plus nerveux, il sautillait sur place.  
  
_Un problème, demanda la princesse.  
  
_Je dois utiliser les toilettes des dames ?  
  
_Nous n'avons pas le temps, la réunion commence maintenant.  
  
_Mais j'ai vraiment envie.  
  
_Il faudra vous retenir, dit Rogue.  
  
La salle de réunion était très grande, toutes les personnes présentes regardaient les deux princesses, avec impatiences. Ce qui mit Harry très mal à l'aise. Quand les princesses s'assirent sur les coussins, tous les invités en firent de même.  
  
_je vous remercie d'être venu si vite, dit la princesse Rune. Je sais que les temps sont durs, surtout depuis le retour d'Ifurita. Ma s?ur et moi, avons beaucoup réfléchit, et la seule solution acceptable et d'activer l'?il de Dieu, ainsi l'armée des Bugroms pourra être vaincue. Le but de cette réunion est d'obtenir votre accord, car il n'est pas question d'activer cette arme sans votre consentement.  
  
_vous l'avez, dit un petit homme au premier rang, mais nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir d'entendre votre s?ur, Melle Fatora qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
-Elle est d'accord, dit Rune venus.  
  
_Nous préférons l'entendre de sa part, reprit le vieil homme.  
  
_Ma s?ur à raison, nous devons activer l'?il de Dieu, dit Harry.  
  
_Vous avez une drôle de voix, princesse Fatora, vous êtes malades ?  
  
_Oui, reprit Rune Vénus, ma s?ur à une mauvaise grippe.  
  
_Quand allait vous activer l'?il de Dieu ?  
  
_Demain.  
  
_Alors nous serons présents.  
  
Le soir Harry alla se coucher très fatigué.  
  
_Et dire que demain, je dois recommencer, je suis un garçon pas une fille.  
  
En allant se coucher, Harry ne vit pas qu'Arielle qui était tapis dans le noir alla le rejoindre dans le lit.  
  
_POTTER ! POTTTTEERRRRR ! vous allez vous réveilliez oui, hurla rogue.  
  
_Hein ! on est déjà le matin, demanda Harry.  
  
_Vous le saurez, si ça ne vous avez pas maintenu éveilliez toute la nuit, répliqua Rogue.  
  
_Arielle, que fait tu dans mon lit.  
  
_Bonjour, mon amour.  
  
_Arielle, moi c'est Harry Potter.  
  
_Je sais bien, mais habillé comme ça.  
  
_Je ne veux pas s'avoir, la coupa Rogue, venez vous devez faire la princesse aujourd'hui, dépêchez-vous !  
  
Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre la princesse Rune. Arielle fut rejoints par Hermione et Sheila-Sheila.  
  
_Tu ne touches pas à Harry, dit Hermione.  
  
_Je t'interdis d'aller dans le lit d'Harry, dit Sheila-Sheila.  
  
_Pourquoi, vous êtes jalouse, dit Arielle, vous aurez préférée que cette nuit je sois dans votre lit ?  
  
_Mais pas du tout !  
  
la cérémonie se passa bien, Harry se contenta de faire ce que lui dit la princesse Rune. Bien sûre l'?il de Dieu n'était pas activer, mais personnes ne s'en rendit compte.  
  
Dans son repère Malefoy était très mécontent.  
  
_Ils ont osez activé l'?il de Dieu ! Ifurita, tu vas aller là-bas, ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe !  
  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ifurita arrive au palais. Elle était contente d'avoir la possibilité de voir la personne qui l'avait troublée lors de leur rencontre.  
  
Harry avait retrouvé son aspect initial à la fin de la cérémonie et Arielle en était très déçue, en effet Harry habillé en Fatora, lui faisait beaucoup d'effet.  
  
Quand Ifurita arriva au palais, elle tomba directement sur la personne qu'elle voulait voir, Harry.  
  
_Que m'as tu fais ? lui demanda t'elle.  
  
_Rien ! j'ai juste touché votre clé. Vous ne devez pas obéir à ce fou.  
  
_Qui est tu pour me dire ce que je dois faire ?  
  
_Harry Potter, mais je ne vous dis pas ce que vous devez faire, je vous conseille de faire ce que vous voulez faire.  
  
Ifurita voulu attaquer, mais Harry attrapa la clé, là il fut transporter dans un monde vide.  
  
_Où sommes-nous ? demanda t'il.  
  
_Dans mes souvenirs, lui répondit Ifurita.  
  
_Mais vous en avez aucun.  
  
_Je sais.  
  
_Alors partagez les miens.  
  
Quand Ifurita se réveilla, elle fut surprise de voir Harry à ses côtés, il avait réussit à délivrer la jeune fille du pouvoir de la clé, grâce aux pouvoirs qu'il avait acquis pendant son voyage dimensionnel.  
  
_Maintenant, vous êtes libérée du pouvoir de la clé, vous n'êtes plus obligée d'obéir à Malefoy.  
  
_Je te remercie, dit elle, tu es la première personne à m'avoir donnait quelque chose. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.  
  
_Mais, que fais cette bonne à rien d'Ifurita, hurla Malefoy ! tu as intérêt à revenir. Oui Crabbe, je sais, elle n'est pas là et qu'elle ne peut pas m'entendre, t'es vraiment trop con. 


	7. jusqu'au repère des bugroms

Chapitre 7 ; jusqu'au repère des Bugroms..  
  
Il était temps de rentrer à Poudlard, mais pour cela il fallait refaire la potion, et il manquait toujours l'ingrédient mystère que Malefoy avait mit. Afin de le découvrir, et de ramener tous ses élèves Rogue décida d'aller chercher Malefoy dans le repère des Bugroms.  
  
Une expédition fut donc mise en place, avec Rogue, Harry, Hourra et les trois prêtresses, avec pour guide Ifurita, Hermione resta au palais.  
  
Il ne leurs fallut pas longtemps pour attendre le repère des Bugroms, qui ne purent s'opposer face aux armes de destruction massives qu'avaient avec eux les soldats américains,( euh non pardon je m'égare, excusez-moi, je viens de regarder la chute du faucon noir, qui est un super film , je reprends), donc grâce à la puissance du Baygon jaune de Rogue les Bugroms durent capituler.  
  
Malefoy restait seul avec ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
_Maintenant, je ne tolérerais plus une telle attitude de la part d'un élève de ma maison, vous faîtes honte à tout Poudlard, Mr Potter et Mlle Granger ont eu un comportement exemplaire.  
  
_Professeur Rogue, dit malefoy, c'était juste pour rire un peu.  
  
_J'ai eu peu l'occasion de rire depuis que je suis dans ce monde. Alors maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de venir avec moi, et de me dire ce que vous avez mis dans la potion.  
  
_Du jus d'orange.  
  
_QUOI ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?, du jus d'orange ?  
  
_Oui, professeur, dit Malefoy très honteux.  
  
_Maintenant venez.  
  
Sur ceux Rogue alla chercher Malefoy par le col de sa robe, ni Crabbe ni Goyle ne firent un geste.  
  
_ENCORE UNE VICTOIRE DE ROGUE ! dit Rogue, j'ai grillé l'auteur Ah !Ah !  
  
Les Bugroms ne représentant plus une menace, la princesse Rune fit semblant de seller à nouveau l'?il de Dieu. Les prêtresses retournèrent dans leurs temples respectifs, et Miz Misthal était très déçue, elle ne sera toujours pas mariée à la fin de l'année.  
  
Avant de préparer la potion Rogue permit à Harry et Hermione à faire leurs adieux à Hourra, mais pas à Malefoy qui avait du mal a s'asseoir après la punition que Rogue lui avait infligé, une grosse fessée.  
  
Rogue réussit avec sucées la potion, et avec le jus d'orange, elle devena bleue, et explosa.  
  
BOOOOOUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Harry, Hermione, Rogue et Malefoy étaient de nouveau dans les cachots, il était 21h00.  
  
Harry et Hermione retournèrent dans leur salle commune.  
  
_Le mot de passe ?  
  
_Vasco, dit Harry.  
  
Ce n'est plus le bon, il a été changé, et la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.  
  
_Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrry !Herrrrrmionnnnee !mais où étiez vous passés ?cela fait deux jours que l'on vous cherche partout, j'étais très inquiet, dit Ron.  
  
_Deux jours ? dirent ensembles Harry et Hermione.  
  
_Oui, Deux jours, dit Ron, digit 2, c'est le nouveau mot de passe.  
  
Dans la salle commune, Harry et Hermione expliquèrent à Ron tous ce qui s'étaient passé.  
  
_Quel saloppard, ce Malefoy, dit Ron.  
  
La vie à Poudlard reprit comme avant, enfin presque puis que Hermione voulait aller aux cuisines, pour faire la cuisine, la vaisselle. Harry lui voulait refaire la potion pour revoir sa belle. Rogue brûla la formule de la potion, pour être sur de ne jamais la refaire. Malefoy devena fou à force de chercher les insectes dans tous les recoins de l'école dans le but de conquérir le monde, il fit même un bref séjour à l'hôpital psychiatrique st mangouste. Il s'en remise rapidement, au moment de partir, il fut accosté par une patiente de longue date, une certaine Mary Jane.  
  
_Vous prendrez bien ADSL ? En ce moment le modéme est intégralement rembourser, de plus les frais de mise en service et d'installation sont offerts. ( pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui est Mary Jane, honte sur eux, je ne vous avez pas dit de lire coup de foudre à Poularde, ma 1 ère fic. Par contre ne chercher par de rapport ce n'est pas la suite)  
  
Fin..  
  
Lors du tournage il n'y eu pas de blésées, euh l'auteur moi j'ai été brutalisé dit Malefoy ( oui mais ça c'est pas grave, il l'avait bien chercher sa fessée) toute ressemblance avec une Potter fiction et fortuite, je vous remercie d'avoir eu le courage d'avoir le cette histoire à la con, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à me lire que moi j'en est eu à écrire, et ceux pour mes fics passer ainsi que futur, vous avez le droit de me dire ce que vous en avez pensez.  
  
Kiss, la pieuvre du désert alias kurapika. 


End file.
